Woven Fate
by Eritzzz
Summary: A young teenager died and went to the world of Naruto because the universe hated his guts. now he must live as a shinobi and survive the place that is Naruto.(Sorry if summary sucks. slight yaoi, resurrection self insert)


_**A/N: Sorry for not updating WOTP for a while because I got a little sidetracked by this and One Piece were stuck in my head so I had to deal with it, this is going to be resurrection fic and One Piece will be a self insert like a fic we all know and love. 'This Bites!' So here's my second story for Naruto and I hope you guys like it.**_

*Line*

Have any of you felt how it hurts to die? Well. I don't either, I did die but it was abrupt and sudden that I didn't even get to feel it as my sad life flashed through my mind or eyes, whichever you prefer. So where was i? Ah yes, I died. Simple as that and still complicated that it gives me a headache.

Wait.

If I'm dead how do I get a headache anyways?

Also why is it so dark?

And.

Wet.

…

Well f*ck me.

Ever know how it feels to be born? No? Well damn. Cause right now I was being reborn into a world that I couldn't even bother to realize just yet. Also why are they speaking Japanese? Did I get reborn into Japan? If so I'm really thrilled and glad that I took those Japanese language class when I was still alive and I could hear my baby voice as two figures who I could only guessed were my mom and dad

From what little color I could see they were both black haired which I was thankful for, I didn't want to stand out with like red or maybe blond hair. I wasn't the type to be blonde anyways.

So I cried myself but calmed down when my new mom cooed to me and I responded with a slight happy gurgle.

Curse my baby body for tiring out so fast.

(Timeskip a few months)

You know what's fun? Growing up again as a baby.

Not.

Well maybe a little. So today I found myself even f*cked more by the universe that hated me. I was in freaking Konoha. In. Naruto. You heard me people who probably can't hear me. I was reborn into the Naruto universe probably as punishment by the heavens above. How did I notice you ask? Well it was a few days ago that my eyes had started to focus and do you know the first thing I saw? My mother but what bothered me was the forehead protector on her head and that triggered my memories as I cried myself to sleep

Well it wasn't that bad…

Who the hell am I kidding? Of course it was bad! I was in Naruto for hells sake! People killed people here because of the war and along with the missions. Devil save me.

At least my parents were a clan, not a large on at that but they weren't cannon either. They were called the Shiruku with a special Kekkai Genkai to weave chakra strings into amazing nature beasts or other things like weaving the strings into a ball that contained healing jutsu or balls that contained nature release jutsus and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Apparently a couple hundred years ago our clan had abandoned nature release to focus on our strings which led us to this day. So yeah I would be safe from most danger? Eh I can't complain much, but what concerned me was where in the timeline I was and if the kyuubi attack was going to happen yet. Which made me nervous, I read about killing intent from other fics but I didn't really know fear when I was alive, I always asked myself a question 'Should I be afraid? And why should I be?' these words were the ones that made me fearless even among a disaster. Which didn't happen much but I wasn't afraid. I can get nervous sure. But fear? I'd never be afraid of such things as death.

Today I learnt that my name was Mitsue, heh. That's a nice name. Mitsue it sounds really sweet. Anyways I got some weird things from my parents. It was some clothes and a single woven ball of blue yarn. Am I supposed to be a cat? Do I need to go nyah? Eh never mind it, though when I touched the ball I noticed that blueish green strings came from my finger tips as I slowly got tired and my parents chuckled then picked me up and put me away to sleep.

Within the next year I learnt that the ball was supposed to help me grow my chakra reserves and it was a family trade secret to help us increase it young since we can't do any jutsu just yet. My eyes had focused even more and I saw that our clan symbol was a red hourglass similar to that of a black widow.

Was my clan an assasin type ninja? I was proven wrong as I watched some of the older boys and girls of our clan train with our Kekkai's by manipulating the strings into shapes or some weird moves as the string did very different things.

One went underground and bursted next to one boy another one was almost invisible but floated towards another kid in the breeze. They popped when a kunai came near making the kunai loose it's momentum for some reason.

I also learnt that we do use poisons in a fight but only for worst case scenarios. The clan specialized in making paralysis poisons to incapacitate our enemies and I noticed that my mom slipped my drinks sometimes but only a little bit to build up my resistance to it and other poisons, my parents always seemed odd as dad would always spin a kunai in his fingers unless he ate while mom played with a plain stick that she twirled within her hand and fingers, like almost a stress reliever.

(Skip to 3 years old)

I had begun my lessons in babyhood including kanji and calligraphy which I still remember from my old life, which I don't want to think about. Anyways mom was happy that I was like a genius or prodigy which I wasn't. I was just an 18 yr old stuck in the body of a 3 yr old, so when i had spoken my first word which was 'boop' they looked a little funny when they laughed and tried asking me where I learnt that word but I just kept on saying boop till they let me rest in mt crib.

Also… Kyuubi had attacked around 2 years ago. And do you know what happened in our small compound? My mom and dad had to help the other villagers to safety since we were far from where the Kyuubi was attacking and I felt a large force of will that made everyone else feel afraid, useless or cry, but me? Heh… I chuckled, laughed and giggled as the will tried making me feel fear. The killing intent had the opposite affect on me for an odd reason, probably how I always thought that I wasn't afraid of dying anyways, they all looked at me a 1 yr old that was laughing at all this killing intent that was making them feel bad thinking something was very wrong with me in the head.

My parents survived that attack which was a good thing, I didn't want to have that tragic backstory of how I lost my parent to the demon fox. Also today was my seventh birthday, the 13th of February just before valentines and mother had let me play around the small park while she chatted with other women.

So here I sat under a tree with a book in my hands that held info on plants for medicinal purposes since I was a smart kid for my age of three that was the lonely kind, but I was kind caring and nice to other kids who tried to make friends with me.

So the story begins when I met the dog boy.

The other day I was on the swings swinging and was watching the other kids play when this kid with red markings who I noticed was a young Kiba use the swing next to me smiling as he played on it. He looked really happy so I didn't want to bother him. It was a surprise to me when he asked me to be his friend a while later.

"Would you like to be friends?" He looked at me with that sweet smile of his with a hand stretched out as I replied "Sure!" I took his hand and shook it "I'm Mitsue by the way, Mitsue Shiruku!" I introduced myself to the young Inuzuka with a wide grin that he returned "I'm Kiba! Kiba Inuzuka!" We became good friends after that.

I sometimes noticed there was a lone blond boy that hid behind the trees, I waved to him in greetings as he would see that I noticed him and he hid from my sight again before popping out from the tree giving a shy wave, I waved again but this time with a smile as he hid but slower as he didn't want to be seen by the other kids.

'He was so shy when he's younger.' I thought to myself chuckling as mom took me back home, I could see Kiba on the other side of the park being taken away by his mother too, I gave him a wave good bye that he returned with a cheshire grin. 'I wonder when he'll meet Akamaru? Would we still be friends?' I thought to myself as I yawned and fell asleep on moms shoulder.

As the years passed I learned to do the simple chakra strings that our clan used and wove it into a small piece of cloth, I kept practicing after that to perfect my control and weaving. I also got training in taijutsu of more the kicking kind than that of punching like Rock Lee and Might Guy does, eesh do those two look like walking fashion disasters.

Kiba and i still hang out sometimes he now had Akamaru with him as he brought the dog with him at all times, Akamaru liked me too as me and Kiba laughed as we played around sometimes I would bring them both snacks that mom made for us as we trained to be shinobi with taijutsu practice by ourselves.

Well we hanged out when our academy classes were over and tended to get bothered whenever i didn't go with him to do guy stuff with the others but sometimes he stayed with me and i helped him out on his academics since i was the smart one of the two of us, even Akamaru was listening to me teach Kiba.

Cannon was just about the corner as I would lay down on my bed. "All these years that I trained. I wonder if it payed off?" I asked myself this question. I know I didn't change much, in fear that I can't do much to help like Hinata still got almost kidnapped but I did make small time friends with Naruto on few occasions and became good friends with Kiba, I did make friends with Shino too but… we weren't the best to be around each other as spiders and bugs do not go together…

Entering the academy wasn't all that bad me and Kiba had some differences as he wanted to skip classes and I wanted to stay and listen, he just told me to tell him later after classes and had skipped classes with one Choji, Shikamaru, Akamaru and Naruto as I stayed to listen to Iruka-sensei's lessons and had actually learned more on ninjutsu than from mom and dad as they focused on training me on my taijutsu, string manipulation and poisons.

Outside class at break time.

"Eeehhh? Why can't you just take a break from all that studying Mitsu-kun?!" Kiba asked a little loudly standing in front of me.

"Because I. need to study and make sure I can pass to become a ninja. Kiba-kun" I replied to the dog boy with an annoyed tone indicating I didn't want to go hang out till I could finish reading.

Kiba sighed but relented as Akamaru gave a small woof "Hah… Fine but you gotta train with me later okay?!" He huffed at me, going somewhere to probably laze about as I would do the hard work that is studying.

'Heh. I believe cannon starts tomorrow' I would say since earlier the monuments were defaced by Naruto. 'So world. Show me what you got' I chuckled to myself despite getting a few looks from the other kids.

* * *

 _ **And there we have it chapter one of Woven fate, I hoped you like it as I still have to watch Naruto all over again so I can probably make this story better. And no this isn't a paring with Kiba but it's still yaoi, anyways, please leave a review if you can and follow and favorite this story if you liked it.**_


End file.
